


Bow Before Thoraxis

by patrickthewriter



Category: Community (TV), Inspector Spacetime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickthewriter/pseuds/patrickthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time Annie sees Thoraxis on screen, and she handles it the only way she knows how. Meta, meta, meta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow Before Thoraxis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/gifts).



The Inspector and Constable Reggie had followed the trail deep into the caverns. They stopped at an overlook.

"Look!" Reggie hissed quietly. eyes wide. The Inspector grimm faced, looked out into the massive cavern. The whole colony of the rebel Antillians was assembled before the dias. They could hear the chittering and chattering. 

There was a scamble. Looking behind them, one of the six legged Antillians came crawling up along the ceiling. Leaning down, its pincers swiped at them. It was bigger than both of them combined. 

"What do we do, Inspector?" Reggie yelped, his hands fighing away all four legs at the same time. 

The Inspector held out his spanner, a sonic blast spilled out of it. The Antillian fell away, but soon the Inspector was grabbed from behind, and both he and Reggie were being dragged down into the cavern.

A shirtless, a green humanoid, with exposed lower legs stood at the dias. 

"A hybrid!" The Inspector said to no one in particular, as if explanation would be necessary.

"Bow before Thoraxis!" The humanoid commanded, arms outstretched. 

"Thoraxis?" Annie asked, turning away from the TV.

"Really guys?" Annie turned to look at a grinning Abed and Troy who were hovering behind her. 

"Wha..." She blinked. "Why does he look like Jeff?"

"Some people just have classically good looks. He also looks like Ryan Seacrest." Abed shrugged.

"But don't tell him, we're saving it for the convention." Troy added, smirking.

"Oh," Annie turned back. She couldn't take her eyes off it.

Reggie was in the Inspector's arms, clearly injured. Maybe dying, Annie wondered. However, that did not seem that likely. 

The Inspector stood up, laying his friend down. "THOOOOORAXIS!" The Inspector screamed. 

Annie blinked again. Then one more time for good measure. She could not believe it. 

"He's the Inspector's arch-nemesis." Abed explained.

"I thought it was The Sergeant?" Troy wondered.

Abed shrugged again. "Batman has the Joker, and the Penguin. You can have a couple."

* * * * *

"Argh!" Annie just could not get it out of her head... Jeff painted green, standing before her. She wanted to bow, but she would just stamp her foot and cross her arms instead. 

"Never!" She whispered, throwing off her sheets. Worrying her lips, she grabbed her laptop. She had to make sense this of this. It was Mark Ruffalo in 13 Going on 30 all over again. She made a frustrated sigh, biting her lip before going into the other room.

"I thought you were sleeping?" Abed said in the dark, not looking away from the glow of the television. 

Annie let out a little laugh before sitting down. Lifting her screen, she brought her computer back to life. 

"Are you obsessing?" Abed wondered. 

"Don't you ever sleep?" She snapped back.

'I do," He said, turning to look at Annie. "But Britta's here."

"So..." Annie's eyes darted to Troy's room. The muffled noises were suddenly apparent. "Oh!" She glanced back, feeling slightly shocked and scandalized.

"So I'm watching Mama's Family," Abed said, turning back to the screen and pointing.

"Oh, okay," She said, her mind focusing, and doing her best to ignore all the noises around her that were cropping up. She started with Google, searching Thoraxis, and going through the Wiki's. She found the most information on Madmanwithabooth. How would Geneva handle it? There more she dug, the less she saw. 

Glancing at Abed, she worried her lip. Thinking of better of asking, she searched for information on Nigel Cuthbertson. There were pictures, and more pictures. She swallowed hard, comparing his abs to Jeff's. It was all so silly, she thought. There was just one thing to do.

She opened up Word. 

She sighed, looking over all the unfinished beginnings, nearly opening up story from a few years before. No, that just wouldn't do. She glanced at an engrossed Abed and started typing again.


End file.
